Sweet Revenge
by Squishy Belly Lover
Summary: After being sick of falling for Konata's pranks, Kagami gets revenge. Warning! Contains Yuri and Girl Poo and farting for Humor
1. Chapter 1

**Sweet Revenge**

**Chapter 1**

Konata was bored in the house by herself one day so she decided to ring invite Kagami to her house.

So Konata picked up the phone and rang Kagami.

On the other end Kagami answered the phone.

"Hello Konata" Kagami answered on the other end.

"Hey Kagami, I'm bored, do you want to pop over mine to play video games?" Konata asked.

"Sure why not?" Kagami responded.

"I'll' be down soon"

"Great see you then" Konata ended the phone call and both girls hung up.

Just as Konata put the phone down, her stomach made a deep gurgling rumble.

*GLOOORP!*

"Whoa I'm hungry" Konata said to herself, putting her hands on her belly.

So Konata went into the kitchen opened the fridge door.

The only thing inside the fridge was some ramen noodles, an egg, some tofu and some wasabi.

Konata closed the fridge door.

"Great…nothing in the fridge" sighed Konata.

Konata's stomach rumbled again.

*RUUUMBLE!*

Konata clutched her stomach.

"Ooh so hungry" Konata groaned.

Konata's empty stomach protested loudly with loud rumbles that she could feel move and vibrate while she clutched her hungry stomach.

After five minutes of loud hungry rumbles, Konata gave in.

"Fine I'll feed you" Konata said to her rumbling stomach.

And just then Konata's stomach stopped rumbling, but continued hurting and aching.

So Konata made herself some ramen noodles with egg and tofu.

As soon as the ramen and tofu was made, she then put in some wasabi sauce, put it in a bowl and ate everything.

Konata felt stuffed after her ramen dish and then burped loudly.

*BUUURP!*

And at that moment, Kagami arrived at the door and pushed the doorbell.

*DING DONG!*

And so, Konata answered the door and let Kagami in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sweet Revenge **

**Chapter 2**

As soon as Kagami entered the house, Konata took Kagami upstairs to her bedroom to play video games with her.

Soon as they got to Konata's room Kagami sat on the floor while Konata inserted the World Wild Racing video game into her console.

But as Konata was inserting the disk into the console, Konata farted loudly.

*POOT!*

"Konata that's disgusting!" Kagami exclaimed.

"Hey it's my room I can fart if I want to" Konata replied

World Wild Racing is game where they could race cars across different parts of the world. Konata was player one and Kagami was player two.

Konata and Kagami sat on Konata's floor and Kagami sat on the left side of Konata

After Kagami and Konata had picked their characters and since Konata was player one, she got to pick the racetrack. The racetrack was set in London England.

Once the racetrack was loaded up, there was a starter light to start the race which slowly flashed red, yellow and then green. And the race was on!

At first Kagami was in the lead until she could smell something similar to rotten eggs.

Konata had farted again

"KONATA THAT STINKS!" Kagami cried.

Then Konata took the lead.

Konata said nothing.

Soon Konata leaned slightly right and lifted her left buttock up and let rip with a loud and smelly fart.

*PAARPT!*

"KONATA YOU'R BEING DISGUSTING!" Kagami yelled.  
"YOU'RE FARTS STINK!"

"And yours don't?" Konata answered back

"Mine may stink, but at least I don't do them around company!" Kagami argued.

"No you just like to poop in plastic bags in public" Konata responded.

After a few laps Konata won the race.

Konata then stood up, lifted up her skirt, pulled down the back of her white knickers, shoved her bum in Kagami's face and opened her buttock cheeks, exposing her brown anus.

"Smell my bum" Konata taunted.

"No way!" Kagami snapped.

But just then Kagami felt a blast of hot smelly air which came from Konata's anus with a loud farting sound as Konata farted in Kagami's face.

"Oh well too bad you smelled it anyways" Konata teased.

Kagami felt physically sick.

"Your farting has made me feel sick" Kagami complained.

Konata then sighed and decided to make it up to Kagami by going downstairs and getting Kagami a glass of water.

"Hey this is for farting in your face" Konata smiled as she handed the glass of water to Kagami.

Then Konata went into her bathroom and closed and locked the door.

Konata then pulled down her skirt and knickers and sat on the toilet seat while she urinated in the toilet bowl.

Konata breathed a sigh of relief as her bright yellow urine tinkled as it the water.

In Konata's room, even though Kagami was slowly drinking the water, her stomach was going crazy as she felt sick.

After Konata had finished urinating, she relaxed her bowels and pushed out a faeces log from her anus which hit the yellow water with a splash.

Then Konata pushed out three sludge bombs out her anus into the toilet which hit the water with plops.

Konata then wiped her anus with the toilet paper, but instead of putting it in the toilet like she was supposed to; she put it in the bin next to the toilet.

Konata then returned to her room and checked on Kagami

"Any better?" Konata asked.

Just then Kagami's stomach heaved and she ran to the bathroom.

She was about to throw up in the toilet when she noticed Konata's brown sludge in the bright yellow toilet water.

Kagami swallowed her vomit and yelled.

"UGH KONATA YOUR SO DISGUSTING!"  
"YOU COULD AT LEAST FLUSH THE TOILET!"

The smell was so bad that Kagami could actually taste it slightly

Konata found it hilarious while she clutched her stomach laughing her head off.

Kagami had enough

"That's it, I'm going home!" Kagami barked as she stormed out of Konata's house in a huff.

Kagami walked home very angry and in a mood.

"Ugh why do I even bother with her!" Kagami grumbled to herself.

"What she did made me feel sick!"

Just then Kagami's stomach made a loud gurgling noise and Kagami then threw up on the sidewalk, leaving a lumpy yellow puddle on the ground.

Then it hit her

Kagami had the ultimate revenge idea. Kagami beamed an evil grin as she rubbed her hands together.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sweet Revenge**

**Chapter 3**

The next day the girls had Gym class in school, and Kagami and Konata were getting ready in the changing rooms.

It was a hot sunny day, so Konata and Kagami had brought bottles of blackcurrant so they wouldn't dehydrate in the sun.

Konata had taken off her school blouse and skirt and was standing in her bra and panties when she got out her gym uniform and bottle of blackcurrant drink.

While Konata was putting on her gym uniform, Kagami opened Konata's bottle and put in an appetite enhancer tablet and a small pouch of weight gain powder. Kagami then put the lid back on Konata's bottle before Konata realised that Kagami had spiked her drink.

After gym it was history and the appetite enhancer had finally kicked in, making Konata very hungry and empty inside.

"Why am I this hungry now?" Konata thought to herself, as she only ever got this hungry near 11:45 which was close to lunch time. But it was only 10:05 in the morning.

Konata's stomach ached and felt like an empty cave. Konata looked at the clock; it was only 10:10.

Soon Konata's stomach had enough and made itself heard by rumbling loudly.

*RUUMBLE!*

Konata looked around to see if anybody had heard her stomach, but nobody seemed to have noticed.

Konata could feel another rumble coming on so she put both her hands on her stomach and pressed hard. But it didn't stop it rumbling as Konata's stomach rumbled again even louder.

*RUUMBLE!*

Konata could feel her stomach vibrate as it rumbled.

Konata looked at the clock again. The time was only 10:15.

"This day is going to drag" Konata muttered to herself, while a drop of salvia ran down her chin.

Just then Nanako Kuroi walked past Konata to see how the class was getting on and decided to check on Konata's work.

"Please don't rumble, please don't rumble" Konata whispered to her stomach as it felt empty and she could feel another rumble coming.

"Hey, how you doing Konata?" asked Nanako.

"Oh I'm doing great" Konata replied.

"Can I check your work so far?" Nanako asked.

Konata then handed her textbook to Nanako.

Nanako was just about to mark Konata's work, when Konata's stomach gurgled loudly.

*GLOORP!*

"Wow I guess the pipes need fixing" Nanako chuckled.

"Yeah" Konata chuckled

Nanako then dropped her pen and it rolled under Konata's desk.

So Nanako then bent down under Konata's desk.

Then pen was under Konata's chair, so Nanako had to go under the chair too. Once she got the pen she lifted her head and was facing Konata's stomach. Just then Konata's stomach rumbled loudly in Nanako's face. It sounded like a deep gurgling rumble.

*GLOOP!*

Konata was so embarrassed.

"Do you want to go to the nurse's office?" Nanako asked Konata.

"I don't have a tummy ache, I'm just hungry" Konata responded.

And all through the lesson, Konata's stomach growled, gurgled and rumbled loudly.

Konata had never felt this hungry in her life.

Even between 11:45 and 12:00, her stomach never made this much noise.

Soon it was 11:00 and it was now break time.

Konata was so hungry she then went to the vending machine to get herself a chocolate bar and a can of soda.

Once she got her chocolate bar and soda, she then went to meet Kagami, Tsukasa and Miyuki.

She then took a bite out of her chocolate bar with a bit of saliva running down her chin and started to drink her can of soda.

Konata then met with her friends.

"Boy I was starving in history" Konata then told her friends.

Konata then had finished her chocolate bar when she then noticed Tsukasa was opening her chocolate bar.

Without saying anything, Konata then snatched Tsukasa's chocolate bar and ate it.

Tsukasa was gobsmacked and tears filled in her eyes.

Tsukasa then began to cry.

"KONATA!" Kagami snapped.

"What..?" Responded Konata with her mouth full.

"THAT WAS MY SISTERS!" Kagami yelled.

"YOU MADE MY SISTER CRY!"

Konata then noticed Kagami was also holding a chocolate bar. And just like she did to her sister, Konata then snatched Kagami's chocolate bar and ate it.

"YOU GREEDY PIG!" Kagami cried angrily while her sister sobbed on her shoulders.

Konata then burped in Kagami's face.

*BUURP!*

"Smell your chocolate from my stomach" Konata then teased.

She then burped in Tsukasa's face.

*BUURP!*

Tsukasa then sobbed louder.

Miyuki who was speechless by Konata's behaviour then decided to have a go at Konata.

"Konata, was there any need to be that greedy?" Miyuki then asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Did you hear my stomach in the last lesson?" Konata responded back.

Konata then noticed Miyuki was holding a box of pockys. Miyuki then noticed she had noticed this.

"Can I have a pocky?" Konata then asked.

"NO!" Miyuki then answered harshly.

"But I only want one" Konata whimpered.

Miyuki then sighed and handed Konata the box.

But Konata opened the box, tipped it upside down above her mouth and ate all the pockys in the box.

Miyuki was appalled Konata did this.

Soon the school bell rang and it was third period and on the way to third period, Konata then stopped to the vending machine and bought herself three chocolate bars to binge on in her next lesson.

But little did Konata know, the weight gain powder started to take effect.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sweet Revenge **

**Chapter 4**

After that day, Konata started bringing candy into school and binge eating in class and started to gain weight.

A few days later, Konata woke up one morning and got dressed for school.

She first took off her shorts and vest top, before pulling on a fresh pair of knickers.

Konata struggled to get them around her hips. But she managed to get them on, with part of both her buttocks exposed.

Konata then struggled to put on her bra on as her breasts had grown during her weight gain.

She then put on her school skirt, which she struggled to get around her hips. But she managed in the end, but her pot belly spilled over it.

"Wow these panties are tight and this skirt has shrunk" Konata thought to herself as she put on her school shirt, which showed part of her pot belly which was hanging over her skirt.

Once Konata was all dressed for school, she went downstairs to eat her breakfast.

Her father had poured out a bowl of steamed rice for her.

Konata then ate it, but still felt hungry afterwards.

So when her father went upstairs to get shaved, she peeked into the fridge and grabbed herself a slice of chocolate cake and ate it before setting off for school.

Konata was still hungry when she walked to school, so she stopped in a local corner shop and bought herself some chocolate bars and ate one on the way to school.

Konata's pot belly swayed and jiggled as she walked

Soon Konata arrived at Ryoo High School and met Kagami, Tsukasa and Miyuki.

As soon as Konata arrived, Kagami's eyes were focused on Konata's pot belly.

Kagami liked what she saw.

Konata had a chat with her friends before going into lessons.

A few days later Konata's pot belly grew even bigger, rounder and softer.

Friday afternoon and Konata had gotten home from school and she opened the fridge door only to notice it was empty.

She then saw a sticky note on the fridge door saying.

"Gone shopping for food and other things, will be back for half five, dad"

Konata looked at the clock, it was four O Clock.

"I'M GONNA STARVE TO DEATH BY THEN!" Konata wailed to herself.

Konata's stomach let out a loud gurgling rumble.

*GLOOORUMBLEORP!*

"Oh I'm so hungry" Konata cried clutching her huge empty belly.

Just then, the phone rang and Konata answered it. It was Kagami.

"Hey Konata, do you fancy going to The Dancing Frog Buffet in town?" Kagami asked down the phone.

"You bet Kagami!" Konata exclaimed.

"I'm starving!"

"Great…want to meet in the park in a few minutes? Kagami asked again.

"That sounds great" Konata agreed.

"See you in a few minutes" Kagami happily said

"See you there" Konata ended the phone call, before changing out of her school uniform and into her normal outfit.

Meanwhile at Kagami's house, Kagami was also getting changed.

"Konata is so cute…I really like her" Kagami thought to herself

Kagami then had got changed and picked up a hair brush to brush her hair.

"And Konata has become so big and soft" Kagami said to herself.

"So big and soft…" she quietly said to herself.

She then fantasised of feeling Konata's soft body, kissing her and feeding Konata till she was bigger.

"Oh yeah..." she sighed to herself and pulled down her knickers and stuck the brush handle up her vagina and kept pulling it in and out.

Soon she heard her sister called from her room.

"Kagami you haven't seen my hairbrush have you?"

Kagami looked at the hairbrush, along the handle it had written on it "Tsukasa Hiiragi"

Kagami said nothing and left the house to meet Konata.

Tsukasa went into Kagami's room and found her hairbrush, she picked it up and found the handle was all wet and greasy and smelled funny.

"EW KAGAMI IS SO DISGUSTING!" Tsukasa cried loudly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sweet Revenge **

**Chapter 5**

A few minutes later Kagami went to the park to meet with Konata.

Kagami looked at her watch and thought to herself "where could she be"

Kagami's stomach rumbled.

*RUUMBLE!*

"Oh hurry up Konata, I'm starving!" Kagami moaned to herself, clutching her stomach.

Kagami's stomach rumbled again and it was louder than the last one.

*GLOOORP!*

"Ooh where could she be?" groaned Kagami, holding her roaring belly.

She could feel it vibrate as it rumbled.

Just then Konata turned up.

Konata had put on even more weight over the last few days.

Her enormous belly hung over her skirt and crept from under her blouse.

"Ready to go?" Konata asked Kagami.

"Yeah" Kagami nervously answered.

Her stomach changed from rumbles to butterfly's within a few minutes.

Kagami's heart began to race.

"You look nice tonight" Kagami nervously complimented.

Konata smiled and said "thank you"

Soon they had left the park and entered town.

The town was full of people going out drinking and partying as it was a Friday evening.

Soon there was the smell of food which went up both girls noses.

"That smells good" Konata sighed.

Just then Konata's huge belly roared.

*ROOAR!*

"Ssh I'll feed you soon" Konata quietly said to her round gut while patting it.

"Mine was rumbling earlier" Kagami told Konata.

Soon they had arrived at The Dancing Frog and both girls queued up to be seated.

Kagami's stomach growled so loudly, Konata heard it.

*GROOOWL!*

"Hear that?" Kagami asked blushing holding her flat stomach.

"That makes both of us" Konata chuckled and out of good timing, Konata's huge belly made a rumble so loud that it made her belly quiver.

Soon a waiter led them to their tables and told them to grab a plate and eat as much as they want.

So the girls then paid their money, grabbed a plate and went to the buffet food.

There was a huge selection of foods from Japan, Mexico, Thailand, The USA, China, Portugal and Spain.

There was also a selection of deserts and a huge ice cream machine and a soda refill machine

Kagami got her first plate, put food on it and then filled up her soda glass.

Konata did the same.

Kagami had three servings before having a desert.

Meanwhile Konata kept getting up and putting more food.

After nine servings of food, Konata thought to herself "it's an all you can eat so why not?"

So Konata stood up, waddled to the food and instead of putting it on her plate, helped herself to the food from the food trays.

Kagami said nothing.

This made her aroused.

Then Konata saw a huge cake where people could help themselves to the slices. So she waddled over and started ripping out chunks and shovelling them in her mouth.

Soon the manager came down and told Konata "you can't do that"

"Ether stop now or leave"

But Konata didn't listen. Instead she waddled to the Ice Cream Machine, put her mouth on the tap and pulled down the leaver, stuffing herself with ice cream.

Soon the manager had enough and four security guards dragged Konata out.

"DON'T COME BACK YOU GREEDY FAT PIG!" The manager yelled as Konata was dismissed from the restaurant.

Soon Kagami followed her out.

"You alright Konata?" Kagami asked.

"What a rip off!" Konata exclaimed.

"They said it's an all you can eat!"

Konata's huge belly had expanded and her blouse rose up further.

Just then Konata's belly made a loud gurgling noise.

"I'm still hungry" Konata said to Kagami, patting her gut that had grown.

"Let's get more food" Kagami suggested.

And so, Konata and Kagami ventured into town.

They then stopped at a noodle stall.

Konata bought herself five boxes of noodles.

Kagami then took Konata to a hot dog stand, where she bought Konata eight hot dogs.

Kagami was getting more aroused. The juices from her pussy dripped onto her knickers, making the front of her panties wet.

Both Girls then went into a convince store where Konata and Kagami bought eight bottles of soda, seven bags of nachos, nine chocolate bars and twelve pots of ice cream.

"Do you want to walk home through the park?" Kagami asked shyly.

"Of course" Konata responded while eating a chocolate bar.

Soon both girls were in the park. Konata had demolished all her chocolate bars and was stuffing her face with nachos.

Her huge exposed gut swayed side to side and jiggled as she walked.

"Konata…there's something I need to tell you" Kagami said in a nervous voice.

Konata finished off her bag of nachos before opening the last one.

"Go ahead" Konata said with her mouth full.

"I think you're really cute"

Konata said nothing.

"I've always liked you for ages" Kagami explained.

"Wow. I'm touched" Konata said in a soft voice.

Then Konata remembered it was Friday night and remembered her dad went out with his friends on a Friday night and doesn't return till early morning.

"Kagami...do you want to spend the night at mine?" Konata asked.

Kagami's heart skipped a beat.

"Of course!" Kagami responded.

"c-can I hold your hand?" she asked Konata.

Konata said nothing and gently grabbed Kagami's hand as they walked to Konata's house.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sweet Revenge **

**Chapter 6**

Soon they arrived at Konata's house and Konata turned the key to the house, opened her house door and let Kagami in before letting herself in and shutting and locking the door.

They made their way to Konata's living room when Konata remembered not only was her dad out for the night, but he had done the food shopping

"Kagami….if you open my fridge there should be a huge cake, can you go get it for me?" Konata asked.

Without hesitation Kagami, went into the kitchen and opened the fridge door.

The fridge was full of food, and Kagami noticed there was a huge chocolate cake and a huge strawberry cake.

"Konata…there's two cakes…which one do you want?" Kagami asked from the kitchen.

"Bring both through!" Konata called out.

Kagami shrugged and brought both cakes out to the living room.

Konata was sitting on the couch opening her first pot of ice cream.

"Do you want me to get a spoon for that?" Kagami asked quietly

"Yeah go on" Konata replied...

"And while you're at it….get me a bottle of lemonade" She then requested.

So Kagami went back into the kitchen and brought Konata a spoon and a huge bottle of lemonade.

"Thanks Kagami" Konata thanked before plunging her spoon into the top of chocolate ice cream and eating it greedily.

"Wow somebody's hungry" Kagami chuckled.

"Hell yeah!" Konata responded with her mouth full.

"I haven't eaten since we left town"

Soon Konata finished that pot and went onto the next one and ate them all one by one.

Soon Konata had greedily eaten all her ice cream and then grabbed the chocolate cake and started ripping chunks out and shovelling them in her mouth.

Watching Konata eat like a pig was getting Kagami aroused.

Konata then opened the bottle of lemonade, took a mouthful and burped loudly.

*UURP!*

"Konata that's disgusting!" Kagami exclaimed.

"It's my house…you know where the door is if you don't like it" Konata replied.

And so Konata kept shovelling bits of chocolate cake in her mouth, drank bits of her lemonade and kept burping loudly like a farm animal.

The Konata finished her chocolate cake and moved onto the strawberry cake, where she repeated the process and ate it like a greedy pig.

Once Konata had demolished both cakes, ice cream and lemonade, she slouched on the couch and moaned.

"Ooh I'm so stuffed" she moaned

Kagami sat next to her.

"Can I rub your belly?" Kagami asked nervously.

"Go ahead" Konata sighed

Kagami then put her hands on Konata's exposed huge belly and started rubbing it gently.

"Aah yes you're the best" Konata sighed with arousal.

Kagami could hear the ice cream and lemonade sloshing about in Konata's huge stomach.

Then Konata let out a huge burp.

*BUUURP!*

Kagami just chuckled.

Konata then gazed into Kagami's eyes and before long they were making out on Konata's sofa.

Then Konata grabbed Kagami's hand and took her to her bedroom.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sweet Revenge**

**Chapter 7**

As soon as Konata and Kagami got to Konata's bedroom, Konata then shut the door and then slowly kissed Kagami on the lips.

Kagami then put her hands on Konata's huge soft rolls while Konata then took off her blouse and gently lay on the bed.

Kagami then took off her blouse and skirt and lay next to Konata, put her hands on Konata's huge soft belly again and started kissing her on the lips.

She then took off Konata's bra and started sucking on Konata's huge breasts that had expanded in the weight gain.

"Ooh yes" Konata then panted in orgasm.

"I love how fat and juicy they are" Kagami sighed

"Kiss me all over" Konata whispered.

Kagami started kissing Konata's huge breasts and her soft, huge jiggly belly.

Konata then started to suck on Kagami's breasts.

Kagami squealed in delight.

"Keep going" she cried.

Fondling and jiggling Konata's huge belly rolls made Kagami very aroused.

"You have no idea how wet this is making me" Kagami told Konata in an aroused tone.

"Sit on my face and I'll lick you out" Konata instructed.

So Kagami climbed onto Konata's face, spread her legs and sat on Konata's mouth.

Konata then stuck her tongue on Kagami's clit and started licking out her vagina

Kagami screamed in delight as her juices dripped into Konata's mouth

Then Kagami turned round and spread her cheeks while Konata licked Kagami's anus which tasted gritty and smelled funny.

Then Kagami started kissing Konata from her huge flabby body all the way to her vagina.

Konata had to lift her huge gut up so Kagami could finger her vagina.

Kagami then stuck her fingers up Konata's soaking vagina and rubbed.

Then she went down on Konata and licked her out.

Konata then cried and screamed in pleasure.

Then Konata then got on all fours, spread her huge cheeks and let Kagami lick her anus.

It tasted and smelled strong, but Kagami didn't mind.

Kagami then asked

"Can you squash me with your huge titties?"

Kagami then lay on her back on the bed while Konata stood up.

Then without any hesitation, Konata lowered her huge body onto Kagami's face and body

Kagami then sucked Konata's breasts from above while struggling to breath.

Though she it was more of a turn on being crushed by a girl a lot bigger than her.

Konata's pussy then dripped onto Kagami's body.

Soon there was a point where Konata had to get up for Kagami's safety.

Kagami then sat up and made out with Konata one last time while both girls fingered each other's pussies, before falling asleep naked on Konata's bed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sweet Revenge **

**Chapter 8**

The next morning Konata and Kagami woke up.

"Morning Kagami" Konata yawned.

"Morning beautiful" Kagami responded and kissed Konata on the lips.

Konata was lying on her side while Kagami was also lying on her side facing Konata and had a hold of Konata's huge belly.

"I could lie here all day and cuddle up to you" Kagami quietly said to Konata.

"Me too" Konata whispered.

Just then Kagami felt Konata's enormous midsection vibrate and there was a loud deep rumbling sound.

"Kagami im hungry but I don't want to get up" Konata sighed.

"I'll make you breakfast" Kagami offered.

"Aw you so sweet" Konata complemented and then hugged Kagami close to her.

Konata's stomach then rumbled loudly.

*RUUMBLE!*

"Ugh I guess my stomach wants breakfast" the morbidly obese teen then groaned.

This kind of made Kagami aroused again.

So the two girls then got up and got dressed.

Kagami put on her red skirt and white blouse, while Konata put on her yellow shorts and her navy blue vest top.

Konata's rotund belly spilled over her shorts and pushed part of her vest top over, exposing up to just below her breasts.

Konata and Kagami went downstairs for breakfast.

While Konata waddled downstairs, her giant belly swayed side to side and jiggled.

When they arrived at the kitchen, Konata then got out a bowl and spoon for herself and Kagami before reaching for the cereal and opening the fridge for two bottles of milk and two cartons of apple juice.

The two cereals were Chocolate Squares and Corn Flakes.

Kagami then made herself a bowl of Chocolate Squares with milk and a glass of apple juice.

She then passed both cereal boxes to Konata.

Konata then put her hands in the box of Corn Flakes and shovelled the cereal in her mouth greedily.

She then washed them down with a bottle of milk and burped loudly.

*BUURP*

Konata did the same for the Chocolate Squares.

Kagami then opened the fridge and pulled out a box of bacon, a box of twelve eggs and some butter before opening the bread bin and pulling out a loaf of brown bread.

Kagami then cracked the eggs in one pan and fried them before frying the bacon in another.

She got the loaf of bread, got two slices each and buttered them. The rest of the butter was melted on the bacon.

Once the eggs and bacon were fried, they were put between two slices of bread and served to Konata.

Kagami had made twelve bacon and egg sandwiches for Konata.

"Aw Kagami you're the best!" Konata squealed.

And one by one, Konata ate the sandwiches greedily before drinking both cartons of apple juice from the carton.

Konata then burped loudly.

*BUURP!*

"Ooh I'm so stuffed!" Konata then groaned.

Konata then waddled to the living room with Kagami.

When both girls then entered the living room, Konata then sat on the couch.

Kagami then sat beside Konata and started rubbing Konata's massive stomach which sloshed with the milk and apple juice inside it.

"Yes keep going" Konata then sighed.

Konata kept belching and farting while Kagami rubbed the morbidly obese teen's belly.

Even though Konata's farts stunk of rotten eggs, Kagami didn't mind as she pretended the smell wasn't there.

After Konata's stomach had settled down, Konata then asked if she and Kagami wanted to watch DVD's.

Kagami then agreed.

Konata then looked through her DVD collection while Kagami went back into the kitchen and brought out some two bags of nachos, some salsa dip and two bottles of soda.

When Kagami had returned with the snacks, Konata then had put in a DVD.

It was the anime version of Romeo and Juliet.

And so, Kagami then snuggled into Konata's big comfy body while they watch DVD's and Konata pigged out on nachos and salsa.

**The End**


End file.
